The Librarians: Probability Is Better With Three
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Eve has never been in this situation before and the first person she calls is Cassandra. Evlynn. One shot.


**Probability Is Better With Three**

By Alasse Fefalas

Calm down, Eve told her self as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was just a few days, that's all. And now was the perfect timing to find out, with Flynn being out of the Annex for a few days. He and Stone were headed down to the British Museum to hold some talks in their capacity as "researchers." This was the best time.

Eve paced the floor of her living room, holding her phone tightly. She had never been in this situation before. She was always on the other side, the one giving advice.

"What would you tell yourself?" she asked out loud, trying to rationalise her thinking. "I'd tell myself to be sure. Make sure that it's actually a situation, and then assess, and plan."

Eve stopped pacing. Taking another deep breath, she let it out, allowing some of her anxiety to flow out as well. She unlocked her phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?" answered Cassandra on the fourth ring.

Eve quickly put the phone to her ear, not expecting the other woman to pick up her call. "Cassandra! Oh good, you're there."

"Colonel Baird? Oh! Are you on your way to the Annex? If you are, could you swing by the DIY shop for a moment? I need a few nails aaaand a garden hose, if you don't mind."

Eve paused, not sure what to say. This was so alien to her, not knowing what to do. She was always the one with a plan. And now, she had acted rashly and was left hanging without any words coming out of her mouth.

"Colonel Baird? Are you there?"

Eve shook her head. "Uh, yeah..."

"Eve, are you okay? Do you need help? Flynn and Jake aren't in but I could always help. I could also bring in Ezekiel, if you want."

She panicked slightly at Ezekiel's name. No, there was no need to tell him about this. He'd probably worry himself sick even though he might not admit it. "No!"she said quickly. "I mean, help, yes. I guess. I think. I don't know." Oh goodness, Flynn was starting to rub off on her.

Cassandra's voice suddenly turned serious. "How fast do you need me there and where?"

"Um, as soon as possible? I'm at home."

"Okay. I'll see you there."

Eve nodded and ended the call. She started pacing around her living room again, waiting for the redhead. When she realised she was glancing at the clock every couple of minutes, Eve threw her hands up in the air and decided to go and make tea. At least it would make her busy for a few moments.

She was just pouring the hot water into the cups when her doorbell rang. Hastily, she put the kettle down and snatched the door open. Cassandra stood in front of her door, eyebrows knotted in worry as she breathed heavily.

"I got here as fast as I could," she panted. "Took Jenkins' car."

Eve moved out of the way and gestured her in."Oh. Does he know?"

"Nope," grinned Cassandra. "Anyway, are you okay? You said you needed help."

"Oh, yeah, that," Eve said, avoiding the other woman's gaze. She walked into her kitchen and took the two cups of tea she had prepared and set both down on the dining table. "I think I need your help."

"That's why I'm here," Cassandra said cheerfully. She held onto Eve's arm and gave it a small squeeze. "Baird, what's wrong?"

Eve took a breath and let it out slowly. She caught Cassandra's eyes. "I'm late."

Cassandra's brow knitted together again. "What?"

Eve bit her lower lip. "Um, you know... late."

"Oh." Cassie's eye grew wide. "OH! How late?"

"A week... and a half. Nearly two, actually. And I've never, EVER, been late before."

"Nearly...!" Cassandra's eyes almost buldged out of her head. "Have you gotten yourself tested?"

Eve shook her head and looked away. She could feel her face getting warm. "I haven't even told Flynn."

"Ok, then, in the first place, we have to get you tested." Cassandra tightened her grip on Eve's arm. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Whoah! Wait!" Eve twisted her arm and released herself from Cassandra's hold. She grabbed her keys and stuffed them into her pocket. She patted her back pocket, making sure her wallet was in there and nodded. "Ok, let's go."

The trip to the pharmacy was actually not as embarrassing as Eve had thought it would've been. Cassandra had grabbed three pieces of the home pregnancy test kits and a large bottle of water. Eve's face grew warm again when she lady behind the counter scanned the items but to Eve's surprise, there was no judging from her. The petite brown-haired cashier gave her an encouraging smile and a nod as they walked out. Cassandra had forced her to down the entire bottle of water on their trip back home and even though she had complained slightly about being bloated, she knew the Librarian only had the best intentions for her.

When the got back to her apartment, Eve watched as Cassandra unwrapped all three test kits and handed them to her.

Eve raised an eyebrow as she took them. "Really? All three? It's a little bit much, isn't it?"

"There could always be a chance for a false positive or a false negative so having three would lessen the chance of there being a mistake, on account of probability. This way, we could get a reading without going to the doctor."

"So... what if all three are different?"

"Highly improbable - considering that these are supposed to be 99% correct so says the packaging - but if does happen, I'll just go out and get three more." Cassandra looked at her expectantly. "Now pee."

"Okay, fine," Eve sighed as she walked over to her toilet. "Three sticks it is."

She was a little glad Cassandra had made her drink the large bottle of water because Eve found out just then how hard it was to pee on stick, much less three. When she finally came out, she placed all the test kits on a tissue paper on the table and covered it with another.

"I don't want to keep looking at it to check if it's done," she said when Cassandra looked at her questioningly.

Nodding, Cassie started her phone timer. "Five minutes."

Eve started pacing the floor again as Cassandra sipped her cold tea. "What if it's positive? What will I do?" she thought out loud, panic in her voice. "Flynn's gonna freak. I'M gonna freak! I already have my hands full with you guys! And a kid? Oh my god!"

Cassandra stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, calm down. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

Eve did as she was told and relaxed into the redhead's arms. Her own encircled the other woman and she rested her head on Cassandra's shoulder. "I don't know what I'm gonna do, Red," she whispered.

"I hate babies, you know," confessed Cassandra.

Eve pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, I hate 'em," chuckled Cassandra. She took Eve's hands and gave them a firm squeeze. "But you know what? If you really are pregnant, I'm sure everything will be alright. Flynn would be estatic. Don't worry, okay?"

Eve gave her a soft smile. "Thanks."

Suddenly, a loud beeping sound made them both jump. The two looked at each other and walked over to the dining table. Mutely, Cassandra took one stick from under the tissue. The double line on the stick clearly indicated that it was a positive. Eve gripped Cassandra's hand tighter. Slowly, she took the second test kit from under the tissue.

Negative.

Eve let out a small sigh. She was about to take the third stick when Cassandra pulled her hand.

"Wait!"

Eve turned to her, confusion apparent on her face. "Why?"

"What if... what if it's negative?" Cassandra asked quietly. "I know you were freaking out about it being positive, but what if it's negative? I mean, have you thought about it?"

Eve paused. Cassandra was right. She had spent so much time thinking what would happen if she was pregnant that she hadn't spent any time wondering how she would feel if she wasn't. And she probably knew why. Deep in her heart, she had always wanted a child. She was always so protective of her team, of her Librarians, that she wanted her own child to take care of. "Disappointed, I guess," she answered truthfully. "But it wpuld probably be for the best. We do lead dangerous lives. I don't know how to bring a kid up with all this magic around us. But still... disappointed."

Cassie squeezed Eve's hand in encouragement. "Well, whatever the outcome, I'm glad you called me."

Eve gave her a soft smile. "I'm glad you came, Cassandra."

"Will you tell Flynn?"

Eve nodded. "Pregnant or not, he deserves to know what happened."

"Good, because he does," she smiled. "Are you ready?"

Eve steeled her nerves as she reached out for the final test kit. Whatever happens, she told herself, she would have to accept it. She forced herself to look at the result when Cassandra gasped. Her hand trembled when she saw it.

"Eve," breathed Cassandra, "you're pregnant."

Fin.

* * *

A/N: I finally decided to write this properly. Sort of a part of a one-shots series. I'm still deciding whether to make it fluff or angst. I mean, it could go either way... or maybe both? Hahaha, I still don't know. Tell me what you think! Leave a comment and I'll see what I can do about the next part of this series. It's all one-shots so I'm intending to make it standalone fics. And again, as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
